Tale as Old as Time
by austlly394
Summary: I'm going to tell you a story about a blonde girl and the boy that changed her life. Now this isn't some fairy tale but, it's her happy ending. Rated T.
1. Maya's Story

**Author's note: I was gonna wait until tomorrow to post this but since it is February 29th I thought why the hell not. Anyway, here's chapter 1 of, "Tale as Old as Time" I don't own GMW**

I'm going to tell you a story about a blonde girl and the boy that changed her life. Now this isn't some fairy tale but, it's her happy ending.

No One's POV

"And that's the story of Beauty and the Beast." Maya says.

"Again!" The little girl says.

"Not tonight, Lexi. Goodnight, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too, mommy." Maya gives the girl a kiss and shuts off the lights. The girl falls asleep.

Maya goes to the living room of the little apartment. She turns on the TV to the Food Network. Chopped is on.

Everyday she thinks about her daughter and what they've been through.

It was junior year of high school. Maya had just broken up with her long term boyfriend, Alex. She was sad and depressed and didn't know what to do. One day Riley's boyfriend, Charlie, and Maya did something. Something that resulted in Maya leaving a week after she found out.

It was July 5. Maya packed her bags and went to Boston. There she finished high school and on December 31, 2018, Maya had a baby girl named Alexis Noelle Hart.

Maya kept the baby girl a secret from everyone but her mother. Katy wasn't thrilled but knew that Maya couldn't give it up. She made regular visits.

Now Alexis is 6 and Boston is their home. No one knows why Maya left. Not even her best friend, Riley. She just shut everyone out. Many people tried to contact her. Lucas even followed Katy to Boston a few years ago. He saw Katy talking to Maya and saw Lexi but didn't know who she was. Lucas left as soon as he saw Maya. He couldn't handle seeing her after not seeing her for so many years.

Lucas has been in love with Maya for the longest time. When Maya left, he didn't know what to do. No one knew Lucas loved Maya. Not even Farkle.

Maya's phone rings. It's Riley. She ignores it. Riley leaves a message, "Maya, I know this is you please-"

Maya picks up.

"Riley?" Maya says.

"Maya, why?"

"Riley, come to Boston tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Bunker Hill at 5 PM."

"Okay." Riley says.

"I have to go."

"Maya don't-" and she hangs up.

Maya puts on an episode of "Pretty Little Liars" and falls asleep.

Maya wakes up at 6:30 AM. No very, Maya like but she has classes. About 30 minutes later she wakes up Lexi. Maya drops of Lexi and goes to her first class at Boston University.

Hours later, Maya picks up Alexis.

"Mommy, look what I made in art class!" Lexi holds up a clay pinch pot.

"Lexi, it's beautiful."

"And it's food safe!"

"That's great."

Maya and Lexi head home. It's about 3:30 PM and Maya is freaking out. She hasn't seen Riley in years or really anyone.

"Lexi, go play in your room."

"Okay."

The little girl goes into the only bedroom in the apartment. It has unicorns and the walls are pink.

Maya calls up Riley. The conversation is awkward. Riley doesn't care, she just misses Maya.

"Lexi, today you are going to meet a friend of mine."

"Who?"

"Her name is Riley. I've known her since I was 5."

"Why don't I see her?"

"She lives in New York, where I'm originally from. And she is probably going to be mad at me."

"Why?"

"Lexi, your father was her boyfriend. I had you when they were dating. And I don't know if they still are."

"Did you love him?"

"No, I was in love with someone else."

"But-"

"Alexis, you're too young to understand."

"I'm sorry, mommy."

"Don't apologize. I love you, Lexi and so will Riley."

Hours have past and its now almost 5. Maya and Alexis head to Bunker Hill. Once they get there, Maya sees Riley immediately.

"Maya?" Riley says.

"Hi, Peaches." Maya says.

Riley practically attacks Maya with hugs. Alexis just stands there, looking at her mother and best friend hug each other to death.

"I missed you so much." Riley says.

"Riley, are you and Charlie still a thing?"

"Actually, that's the main reason I came down. In 2 months, we're getting married!"

"Oh my god, Riley, congrats." Maya says. She looks down at Alexis, "Riley I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Lie to you." Maya says, "Riley, 7 years ago, when me and Alex broke up, Charlie came over and we got way too drunk and I-"

"Maya, get to the point."

"I had his daughter."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Riley."

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Alexis says.

"Is this your daughter?"

"Yeah. This is Alexis Noelle Hart. But you can call her, Lexi."

"Are you Riley?"

"Yes I am. Hi, Lexi."

"Hi, Riley." Lexi says, "Mommy, can we get food?"

"Sure, baby."

Maya, Riley, and Lexi go back to the Hart apartment.

"Cozy." Riley says as she enters.

"Lexi, can you go play in your room while me and Riley make dinner?"

"Okay!" Lexi runs to her bedroom.

"Riley, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just couldn't."

"Maya, you did what you had to do."

"Please forgive me."

"I could never be mad at you." The best friends hug it out. "What's she like?"

"Lexi is so great. I love her so much. She's so much like Charlie though."

"All I see is Charlie in her." Riley says.

"I had Alexis because once I found out about her, I couldn't let her go. I love her so much.

"Maya, I understand."

"Thank you."

"Will you ever tell Charlie?"

"I don't think so."

"Lucas misses you."

"I miss him too."

"He thinks about you everyday."

"Riley, I was in love with him."

"I know and he's in love with you too."

"He is?" Maya lights up.

"Yeah."

"Can you get the colander? It's in that cupboard." Maya points to one of them.

"Sure." Maya drains the pasta and adds in the powered cheese and milk.

Riley gets out 3 bowls and distributes the mac and cheese.

"Give this to Lexi. It would mean a lot to her."

"Okay."

Riley goes into the little girl's room. "Your mom made mac and cheese."

"Thank you, mommy!" Lexi yells.

"You're welcome, baby!" Maya yells back.

"Lexi, I haven't talked to your mother about this but, in 2 months I'm getting married and I would like you to be the flower girl."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'd love too!"

"Now eat up." Riley says.

"You sound like mommy."

"That's because we're best friends."

Riley leaves Lexi's room. And sits down with Maya.

"What's Lexi so excited about?"

"I asked her to be my flower girl."

"What? Riley! Why?"

"Because, Maya you need to come back." Riley says, "The wedding is in the summer and you'll be graduated by then."

"Riley, you are asking your fiancé's secret daughter to be the flower girl at his wedding."

"I know, Maya but, everyone wants you home. We all miss you and I do need a maid of honor."

"Riley I-"

"Just say, yes, and come home."

"Okay, I'll come home."

 **So that's my new multi-chapter story. I hope you like it.**

 **Review it up.**


	2. Riley's Story

**Author's note: hello people of the Internet. It's Friday and here I am with a new chapter. Just remember, although this story line has been done a gazillion times, it's anything but. Here's chapter 2 of, "Tale as Old as Time." I don't own GMW.**

No One's POV

It's been a week since Riley left Maya's. Now she's planning the wedding with Charlie. She still loves him. Even with Alexis. It was a mistake and Riley knows that. However, Lexi is no mistake. And Riley knows that.

"Riley, we still don't have a flower girl." Charlie says, "Can I please just ask Rachel?"

"No, you can't."

"Why not?"

"Just trust me, babe." Riley kisses him.

"Okay." Charlie wonders why she won't let him ask his cousin. However, he doesn't question it. They already almost broke it off once, he doesn't want to completely do it again.

A few hours later, Riley's phone rings. It's Maya. Riley's in the shower when it rings so Charlie picks it up. The phone number has no name to it. Charlie just assumes it's something for the wedding.

"Riley, I can't do this." Maya says having no idea that it's Charlie on the other line, "You're marrying, Charlie. Charlie! And I can't do that to me or Lexi. I'm sorry." And she hangs up.

Charlie is stunned. He has no idea why Riley is talking to Maya or who this Lexi girl is. But he knows she important. He can feel it.

Riley gets dressed and checks her phone. She's stunned.

"Charlie, someone called my phone 10 minutes ago. Did you pick up?"

"I did. Why didn't you tell me you and Maya are talking?"

"Because I can't."

"And who's Lexi?"

"Shit." Riley says under her breath.

"Well?"

"She's just a girl."

"I know you're lying. You're looking down."

"Fine. Lexi is Maya's daughter."

Charlie can't speak, can't move. In his mind, he puts the puzzle pieces together. His mouth drops open and he don't think he can close it.

"I'm surprise you haven't left me yet."

"Who said I would?" Riley kisses Charlie. He kisses her back. A love story like no other.

"I wanna see her."

"Lexi?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? She's my kid too."

"Charlie, I know but I don't think Maya would like that. She left for a reason."

"Riley, I love you to the moon and back but I miss her. Everyone does."

"I know you feel that way. Listen, if I take you to her tomorrow, promise me you won't tell Lucas."

"Okay. I promise." Sealed with a kiss.

Now Charlie and Riley talked the rest of the day. They talked about there relationship and the wedding. However, Riley knew that Maya wouldn't like Charlie seeing Lexi. So she went behind his back and called her. Maya was mad, oh very mad but knew this day would come. Riley hangs up and gets into bed next to Charlie. He's sound asleep as it is very late. Riley grabs her iPad opens up Netflix but she's too tired to think. She falls asleep to a soundless night.

The next day Riley woke up to an empty bed. Charlie is sitting in the living room with a drink in one hand and the remote in the other.

"Charlie!"

"Riley, it was just one drink."

"You promised me you'd stop."

"They were just sitting there and then I started freaking out and-"

"You're blaming me?"

"Yes! No! I don't know."

"I understand but you almost killed my brother over this. Give it to me."

He hands it over.

"Thank you." Riley says, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Riley decides to make her and Charlie breakfast. It's a way of saying, "I love you no matter what" However, the happy couple weren't always like this. A few years ago, they went through the roughest patch possible. But the couple got through it. Like they always do.

"I made your favorite." Riley says.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Charlie says with excitement in his eyes.

"With bacon."

"Damn, you're treating me well."

"You're still putting your own dishes away."

"And that's the Riley I know."

Riley and Charlie talk for about 20 minutes. And in those 20 minutes, they learned more about each other than they have in the 7 years that they've know each other.

Within the next 20 minutes, Riley and Charlie are on the road to Boston. Charlie is nervous as hell. Riley tries to calm him. The only thing she can do is talk to him. It helps. Having a conversation with someone you love always helps.

"This is it." Charlie says as they enter the apartment complex.

"Are you ready?" Riley kisses his cheek.

"I think so."

Riley knocks on the door. It's a Saturday and she knows Maya and Lexi are home.

"No answer." Riley says, "Maya, you home?"

No answer.

"There's a key under the doormat." Riley says. She gets the key and opens the door. "Maya!" She yells in.

Riley looks in Lexi's room.

"Riles, I found a note," Charlie says, "I'm sorry. Love Maya."

"She's gone." Riley says.

 **Classic me. Review it up.**


	3. Charlie's Story

**Author's note: sorry I took so long to update. I needed to make the chapter longer and less-sucky and yeah. In this chapter well you'll see. Here's chapter 3 of, "Tale as Old as Time" I don't own GMW.**

No One's POV

Charlie just starred at the note. He couldn't believe that Maya was gone. And with his daughter. Riley never told him the conversation she and Maya had last night.

"Riley, why did Maya leave?"

"I don't know." Lies. Charlie knows Riley way too well. He can see it in her eyes.

"I know you're lying."

"I told Maya that we were coming."

"Riley Erin!" He never uses her middle name but he's just so mad. This is his daughter.

"I'm sorry, but she had the right to know."

"Do you know where she could be?"

"No idea. It's Boston." And she's right. Boston is now NYC but it's still massive.

Charlie just thinks. He really wants to see Lexi. I guess Maya didn't want him too. He looks at the note.

"There has to be a clue on this thing."

"Charlie, it's two words." Again, Riley is right. But Charlie knows how sneaky Maya can be.

Charlie turns it over. He shines his phone on the paper. "Riles, it says, Bunker Hill, on the back. She erased it but I can see the impression."

"That's where Maya told me to meet her a few weeks ago."

"Maybe she's there."

"I hope so."

Charlie gets into the car, clutching the note. It's the only thing he has left of Maya.

While in the car he thinks about the past 7 years. What has happened. Why it happened. And how.

Charlie thinks about the day he and Maya did it. It was a stormy April day. Alex dumped Maya because he was using her for her art skills. Maya was pissed. She just walked and walked. Eventually, she bumped into Charlie. He took her back to his apartment. No one was home. Charlie comforted her with one of his hugs. The two looked up and kissed. One thing lead to another and it happened.

Happened...

 _Charlie is walking back from Taco Bell. His mom and sister are out of town for a few days and needed dinner. He sees a blonde girl crying. His girlfriend's best friend._

 _"Maya, what's wrong?" Charlie stops her._

 _"You wouldn't care." She says through the tears._

 _"I have 2 older sisters, trust me, I care." He looks dead at her._

 _"Alex dumped me. He didn't even love me. He just used me."_

 _"I'm sorry, Maya. I know how much you liked him." Charlie gives her a comforting hug._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"You wanna come over? I have the house to myself."_

 _"Sure."_

 _"You hungry?" Charlie asks, "I have nachos."_

 _"Yeah. A little."_

 _Charlie walks Maya to his apartment. It's cozy and small._

 _"Nice place." Maya says._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Charlie heats up the nachos and adds fresh cheese to it._

 _"You can have them all."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _Charlie and Maya talk. They never really ever did before._

 _"Drink?" Charlie says._

 _"I'm good."_

 _"Come on, Maya, it's Friday."_

 _"Okay, just one."_

 _That one drink lead to two, which lead to three._

 _"I should get going." Maya says with slurred words._

 _"Oh no you're not." Charlie says._

 _"Why not!" She's not the best drinker._

 _"Maya, you're way to drunk to head home. You're staying here tonight."_

 _"I WANNA GO HOME!"_

 _"Come into my sisters room. Pick a bed. I'll give you one of my mom's old tee shirts to wear."_

 _"Thank you." A drunken Maya says. She starts to head to the bathroom and trips. Charlie catches her. "You have pretty eyes."_

 _"Your best friend says that too."_

 _"I know." Maya says, "Before I was madly in love with Lucas, I liked you."_

 _"You did?"_

 _"Yeah." Maya kisses Charlie without hesitation."_

 _"Maya, you can't kiss me. I'm dating your best friend."_

 _"I know but Riley isn't here now. No one has to know."_

 _"Maya!"_

 _"Charlie, you need to have a drink. I'm gonna make you something real good." By now it's 10 PM._

 _Charlie tries to call Riley and tell her what's up but she's in Canada for the weekend._

 _"Drink up." Maya says. Charlie takes a sip._

 _"It's good." He's not lying. He drinks it all up._

 _Maya makes more and the two become very drunk by 11:30._

 _"I'm going to sleep." A very drunk Maya says._

 _"I'll join you." A very drunk Charlie says._

 _"No. We can't do that."_

 _"You can sleep in Gracie's bed over there." Charlie points to the pale blue bed. "I'll sleep in Ella's."_

 _And the beds are next to each other. Charlie's sisters are only 10 months apart. Grace was born first and then Ella._

 _As Charlie gets in he accidentally knocks the bed so they're touching. He doesn't realize it._

 _"Goodnight Maya." He blows her a kiss._

 _"Goodnight Charlie." Maya kisses Charlie. Charlie kisses Maya back._

 _"Are we really doing this?" Charlie says as Maya takes off his shirt._

 _"I guess so." Maya says._

 _And no one has been the same since._

And no one has been the same since.

Riley drives him to Bunker Hill. He sees a blonde girl with a little girl that looks just like him.

"Is that Lexi?" Charlie points to her. He knows it's her. He just doesn't wanna admit it.

"Yeah."

"She looks just like me." Charlie says. "What are the odds?"

"That she looks identical to you? One in a million."

"The eyes the hair, it's all me."

"Charlie, I don't know if Maya will tell Alexis about you."

Charlie looks out the window. It's a crystal clear day. A perfect day to be outside. Not too hot. Not too cold. I"She has to. I know about her and nothing is stopping me."

"Okay."

Charlie and Riley get out of the car and head to where Maya is. She and Lexi are drawing the monument. The couple walks up behind them.

"Cool drawing." Charlie says.

"Thanks-" she sees him, "Alexis, we have to go now."

"But mommy!"

"Alexis, we're leaving!"

"Maya, don't leave. Not now. Not that I have you." Charlie says.

"Mommy, why does that man look like me?"

"Because he just does."

"Alexis." Charlie says.

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I'm your father."

 **I had too.**

 **Review it up.**


	4. Maya's Story Part 2

**Author's note: hello my wonderful readers. How are ya'll doing? I'm good but hungry. I think I'll get some Star Wars Cheezits after this. Anyway, here's chapter 4 of, "Tale as Old as Time." I don't own GMW.**

No One's POV

Maya couldn't believe what she was hearing. Now her daughter knows and-

"Mommy, I wanna go home!" Lexi yells.

"See what you did." Maya gets her and Lexi's things and leaves.

Once they get to Maya's car, she starts to cry.

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

"Because I didn't think he would just lay the bomb like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Alexis, that man, Charlie, is telling the truth."

"He's my father?"

"Yeah."

"Mommy, I wanna leave."

"I do too." Maya says, "Alexis, I'm going to drive us home and get some clothes. You're going to stay in the car. I'm only gonna be a few minutes. Okay?"

"Okay."

Maya does as she told Lexi. And within 5 minutes, she back. However, Maya did more than get a few outfits and 200 dollars, she called Lucas.

 _As Maya is getting everything, she calls a number that she hasn't called in a very long time._

 _"Lucas, I need your help." Maya says._

 _"Maya, what's wrong?" Lucas says with both hope and worry in his voice._

 _"Okay, Riley and Charlie are with me. Well not with me but in Boston. I know you saw me a few years ago."_

 _"Shit."_

 _"It's fine. I need to stay at the lake house for a few days."_

 _"Okay. Just tell me one thing."_

 _"Anything."_

 _"Who's the girl?"_

 _"Her name is Alexis and she's my daughter."_

 _"You told Riley and Charlie but not me?!"_

 _"No, I told Riley a few weeks ago and she came with Charlie and he found out something and it wasn't up to Riley and I just need a friend and-"_

 _"Maya, breathe." She breathes, "Thank you. Okay I'll be there in a few."_

Within 3ish hours, Maya and Alexis are at the lake house. She sees Lucas's face through the window. He smiles back. Nothing's changed in 7 years. Not even those green eyes.

Lucas opens the door. Maya comes running to him and starts crying into him. He wraps his arms around her.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." Maya says through the tears.

"I think I do. I missed you a lot." Lucas says.

"Mommy, is he good?" Alexis says.

"Lucas this is Alexis. Alexis this is Lucas."

"Hello, Lucas." Alexis says, "Are you good?"

"Hello, Miss Lexi and yes, I'm good."

"You won't hurt my mommy right?"

"I wouldn't think about it in a million years." Lucas says, "Come in."

Maya and Lexi enter the house. It's very modern Texas like.

"Haven't been here in a while." Maya says.

"Nothing's changed."

"Are there any toys here?" Lexi says.

"Sweetie, I grabbed your doll and some clothes." She hands Lexi her doll.

"Kayla!" Lexi loves her doll.

"That's my sister's name."

"She must be pretty."

"She is."

For the next few hours, Maya and Lucas catch up. Maya told Lucas that Charlie is Alexi's father and that it was a mistake but Lexi isn't.

They try not to flirt, but can't help it. The feelings are still there. They never left. And both are willing to admit it, just not to each other.

"What's for dinner?" Maya says

"I was think pizza." Lucas says.

"That sounds great!" Lexi says.

"Lexi really likes pizza. Boston is good but there's nothing like a New York slice."

"I feel you. Every time I go back to Texas it just doesn't taste the same."

Lucas calls to their favorite place and within 25 minutes, their eating pizza.

"Mommy, this is yummy!"

"That's because it's New York pizza."

"Oh!"

The mother and the daughter eat pizza. The best friend just wonders. And he still loves her.

A few hours later, Maya tucks Lexi into Kayla's bed. She falls asleep right away. It has been a long day.

Maya joins Lucas on the couch. He's watching a movie.

"Hey." Maya says.

"She's asleep?"

"I think so. She was pretty tired."

"Maya, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Lucas."

"Why did you leave?" Lucas asks.

"That fact that a very drunken me let on a very drunken Charlie and resulted in a daughter. He was dating Riley. And I couldn't do that to either one of them."

"You're very brave, Maya." Lucas says, "Who did you miss the most?"

This question makes Maya's head turn. She looks Lucas right in the eye. "You."

Lucas looks up. He sees hope and love in Maya's eyes.

"I love you, Maya."

"I love you too, Lucas."

The sole mates are about to kiss when-

"Mommy!" Alexis screams from Kayla's bedroom.

"Coming baby!" Maya says, "I'm sorry."

Maya goes to Lexi.

"Lexi, what's wrong?"

"I was having a nightmare about my father." Alexis starts to cry.

"Lexi, do you think he's bad?"

"Yes!" She cries more.

"Alexis Noelle Hart, Charlie is not bad. I left New York because I was scared and didn't want to hurt my best friend."

"So he's good?"

"Yes, baby." Maya says, "Now go to sleep."

"Okay." Lexi says, "I love you."

"I love you too." Maya kisses Lexi and tucks her in.

She leaves and finds Lucas smiling.

"You're a great mother."

"Thank you, Lucas."

The two finish a movie and end up snuggling together. Not in a romantic way but in a I missed you to death way.

"Goodnight, Maya." Lucas says as he leaves his parent's room where Maya is staying.

Maya grabs her tablet and starts to read one of the Harry Potters. Around midnight she gets tired and tries to falls sleep.

It's now 12:40 and Maya still isn't asleep. She's scared and hurt.

"Lucas?" Maya says.

"What?" Lucas says half asleep.

"I need you."

"Come here." Maya joins Lucas on the double bed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared and hurt."

Lucas wraps Maya in his arms. She calms down a little.

"Can I sleep with you?" Maya says, "I need you."

"Of course."

Lucas hugs Maya and she falls asleep in his arms. He doesn't mind. He doesn't mind at all.

 **God damnit self you're making me cry.**

 **Review it up.**


	5. Lucas' Story

**Author's note: I AM SO SORRY ITS BEEN OVER A MONTH! Here's what happened, so with this story I can write the chapters out of order. So I wrote chapter 6 first cuz I had a REALLY great idea and then started chapter 5. Well after looking chapter 5 over, I'm not feeling it. So chapter 6 is now 5 and 6 should come tomorrow or even later tonight. Who know? Anyway, here's chapter 5 of, "Tale as Old as Time" I don't own GMW.**

No One's POV

Maya had been gone for a day. Lucas was getting nervous. He and Maya were supposed to hang out today. In fact today was supposed to be a special day. He was gonna ask Maya out.

The chemistry between the 2 was clear. He likes her. She likes him. They just have to admit it.

"Riley, do you know where Maya is?" Lucas asks. He and Riley decided to meet at the park.

"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday." Riley says.

"Have you called her?"

"Just about 5000 times."

"This isn't like her. I know nothing is going on with her mom and her dad is in Florida."

"Do you think she went there?"

"No. It's too unlike her."

An idea pops into Lucas's mind. He tells Riley and follows. They should have just gone to the source first.

"Katy, it's Lucas and Riley."

"Come in." The door gets unlocked and they enter the apartment complex. They walk to the place they've only been a handful of times.

"Is Maya here?" Lucas says.

"Something came up and she had to leave. I don't know when she'll be back." Katy says lying.

"Can we call her?"

"No."

"Well tell her what the heck and that she needs to come back soon." Riley says.

"Okay. Don't worry about her. She'll be fine."

Riley leaves but Lucas stays behind.

"Just tell Maya that I love her." Lucas says.

"Okay." She never did

"Lucas."

"Coming."

One Year Later

It's been a year since Maya left. And Lucas hasn't been the same. He, Riley, Farkle, and Charlie all have graduated. Riley and Charlie are going to NYU. Farkle is going to Yale. And Lucas is taking a year off. He just wants his Maya back. Even if she was never his to begin with.

"I'm leaving, Lucas." Lucas's sister, Kayla, said.

"Bye, Kayla."

"You'll see her again. Trust me."

"Okay."

And Lucas believes Kayla. Everyday he hopes. Everyday he wants. Everyday he wishes. Hope and wants and wishes for Maya to come home.

As the years pass by, Lucas misses her even more. He hadn't dates anyone. All he wants is Maya.

Riley has tried to help him. He's a guy with a broken heart. A broken heart that she'll never know about.

It's been 3 years since Maya left. Lucas, being madly in love decides to follow Katy. He overheard her says she's going to see Maya. And Lucas hadn't seen Maya in over 3 years. He hasn't been the same since. Maya Jordan Hart has always been the one for Lucas. He knows it. He got butterflies every time he saw her. Even looking at a picture makes him happy. He's in love with her. And all her little things.

Within hours he's in Boston. Lucas somehow knew she would be to a big city. She's always been a city girl. Lucas sees Maya and Katy.

"She's beautiful." Lucas says to himself. "Nothing's changed."

Lucas sees a little girl. She looks nothing like Maya. Not even in the eyes. Brown hair and green eyes. Not Maya at all. He can't help but think it's a cousin or something.

"She looks 2 or 3." Lucas says. He thinks that it could possibly be her daughter. "Alex's?" He questions. "Nah. Probably just a cousins or friend's daughter."

Lucas decides to find a hotel and stay the night. It's a bit late and he doesn't like driving at night.

The next day Lucas wakes up bright and early. He drives home and tells Riley who he saw. He has no idea who the little girl could be. And neither does Riley. He stays in his room the whole day. He tries to call Maya. No answer. He doesn't try again. Lucas has been trying for years. And he knows Maya doesn't want to be found. But what he doesn't understand is why Katy knows Maya's location and the little girl.

Over the next few years, Lucas doesn't return to Boston. He knows that's where Maya is but, he just can't. This is a girl that Lucas is madly in love with. Seeing her made him hurt more than not seeingg her.

"One day I'll see her again." Lucas says looking up at ceiling, "One day."

 **I thought this was pretty cute. Oh and Pennsylvania is so pretty. I highly recommend it as a state.**

 **Review it up.**


End file.
